Yuume
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Takao od pewnego czasu ma erotyczne sny z nim i Midorimą w roli głównej. Kiedy Shintaro spędza z nim czas w bibliotece, chłopak nie wytrzymuje i gwałci Midorimę, co skutkuje oczywiście zniszczeniem ich dotychczasowych relacji i przyjaźni. Kise, Aomine, Kagami, jego dziewczyna Yuuki i siostra Midorimy postanawiają pomóc załamanemu chłopakowi.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział Pierwszy

Czy od wielokrotnej, często powtarzanej masturbacji człowiek może umrzeć? – rozmyślał Takao, onanizując się z dość, jak na tę sytuację, obojętną miną.

Po raz kolejny obudził się z wręcz potężną erekcją spowodowaną podnieceniem się przez wręcz nieprzyzwoicie ,,mokry'', erotyczny sen.

Poderwanie dziewczyny, na której, a właściwie ściślej mówiąc, ,,W'' której, mógłby sobie ulżyć, było dość ciężkim zadaniem. Takao wiedział o tym doskonale. Nie miał co prawda nic przeciwko wynajęciu prostytutki, ponieważ nie uważał tego za coś obrzydliwego, jednak nie miał na to pieniędzy.

A więc był w kropce.

A właściwie w przecinku.

Stojącym ( w zwodzie ) przecinku.

Doszedł po raz czwarty tego poranka i padł wycieńczony na poduszki. Przed wyjściem do szkoły będzie musiał zmienić pościel.

Matka znów będzie się czepiać... .

Zrezygnowany chłopak usiadł na łóżku i otarł twarz dłonią...zapominając, że wciąż ma na niej resztki swojej spermy.

- Uaaa!- wydarł się, padając twarzą w kołdrę i wycierając się szybko.

- Kazunari, do cholery, ile razy jeszcze masz zamiar budzić cały dom tym wrzaskiem?!- krzyknęła z kuchni jego matka.

Przecież już nie śpicie... – pomyślał ponuro Takao z głową w kołdrze.

Nagle rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi jego pokoju.

- Onii-chan?- usłyszał zaspany głosik swojego najmłodszego braciszka, który jako jedyny przychodził do niego, gdy słyszał krzyk.

- Wszystko w porządku, Kao-chan.- powiedział szybko.- Wracaj do łóżka.

- Uhm... . – Takao nasłuchiwał cichych kroków, które oddalały się od jego pokoju.

Wstał, nieco zażenowany, poczym szybko rozebrał łóżko, wziął brudną pościel i,

zerkając ostrożnie na korytarz, czy nikogo nie ma, pognał do łazienki.

Po tym jak wrzucił pościel do kosza z brudnym praniem i wziął szybki prysznic,

wrócił do swojego pokoju, ubrał szkolny mundurek, rozczesał włosy i zszedł na śniadanie.

Jego rodzice gapili się na niego uważnie, kiedy szykował sobie kanapki i zasiadał z

nimi do stołu. Jego mama szturchnęła lekko ojca.

- Uh!- stęknął mężczyzna.- Tak, wiem, kochanie!

- No, to ja idę!- powiedziała mama Kazunariego, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Cześć.- pożegnał ją chłopak.

Kiedy tylko pani Takao wyszła z kuchni, jej mąż odchrząknął głośno.

- Kazunari...

- Wiem, tato.

- Ok.

Koniec rozmowy.

Bo po co rozmawiać po raz kolejny o czymś, o czym rozmawia się każdego poranka,

niezmiennie od prawie ponad dwóch miesięcy?

Zawsze chodzi o to samo: ,,zrób coś ze sobą'', ,,znajdź sobie dziewczynę'', ,,uspokój

się'' albo ,,masturbuj się chociaż ciszej'' i ,,nie wrzeszcz na koniec, jakbyś sobie penisa urwał''.

Takao naprawdę się starał. Starał się uspokoić, starał się ignorować poranne erekcje,

ale koniec końców, musiał coś z nią zrobić, bo medytacja, myślenie o ohydnych rzeczach, czy oglądanie horrorów – nic mu nie pomagały. A penis bolał coraz bardziej, jakby chciał krzyknąć ,,Hello, Takao, jestem pełen~ ''.

Próbował też znaleźć sobie dziewczynę, ale odkąd pewnego razu wybiegł z szatni po treningu w samym ręczniku ( ponieważ chciał zatrzymać Midorimę, który chciał iść do domu bez niego ), wśród dziewczyn z jego szkoły jest uważany za zboczeńca.

- Tato...- zaczął Kazunari.- Masturbowałeś się kiedyś, myśląc o swoim przyjacielu?

Jego ojciec, zszokowany, opluł go obficie kawą, którą właśnie pił.

- M-Masz na myśli...o...o przy-przyjaciółce, tak?- spytał nerwowo.- Cóż...etto...ja...nie...nie zbyt często w ogóle się ma...mas...sprawiałem sobie przyjemność... .

- Haa? Oh...- Takao wytarł twarz serwetką.- Czy ty aby na pewno rozwijałeś się prawidłowo?

- T...To nie było miłe.

- Zbieram się. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

- P...papa.

Kazunari, niezbyt zadowolony z odpowiedzi jaką udzielił mu ojciec, wrócił do

swojego pokoju.

Miał jeszcze trochę czasu do wyjścia, więc wyciągnął z regału ukryty za

książkami zeszyt, poczym usiadł z nim przy biurku, chwycił długopis i rozpoczął pisanie:

_13 marca, środa_

Takao przestał na moment, zastanawiając się, jak zacząć. Od 3 tygodni, dzień w dzień, zapisywał w tym zeszycie każdy swój sen. Każdy erotyczny, rzecz jasna.

I każdy z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, Midorimą Shintaro, i nim samym, w rolach głównych.

Chłopak sięgnął pamięcią do początku swojego dzisiejszego snu. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym znów zaczął pisać:

Byliśmy z Shin-chanem w Centrum Handlowym, ponieważ chciałem kupić sobie nowe bokserki. Poszliśmy do jednego ze sklepów z bielizną i zacząłem wybierać. Midorima podrzucił mi parę bokserek, po czym nagle powiedział, że chce mnie w nich zobaczyć. Poszliśmy więc do przymierzalni. Jedna z nich była na tyle duża, że mogły się w niej pomieścić dwie osoby. Weszliśmy tam i zacząłem bez skrupułów się rozbierać. Cały. Midorima także się rozebrał, a następnie usiadł na ławeczce i patrzył, jak przymierzam bokserki. Czułem rosnące podniecenie. Shin-chan wpatrywał się we mnie dość intensywnie. W pewnym momencie wyciągnął do mnie rękę i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Usiadłem mu na kolanach, bez bokserek na sobie i pocałowałem go, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję. Midorima uniósł mnie delikatnie i pokierował mną tak, bym opuścił się na jego stwardniałego członka. Objął mnie, a ja zacząłem ujeżdżać go z początku powoli, ale z czasem przyspieszałem coraz bardziej i bardziej. Midorima chwycił mojego członka i zaczął poruszać dłonią tym samym tempem, w którym ja podnosiłem się i opadałem. Nagle znaleźliśmy się na podłodze, Shin-chan brał mnie mocno i szybko, zacząłem dochodzić. On jednak doszedł pierwszy, a potem szybko zsunął się i włożył mojego penisa do ust, zaczął mi szybko obciągać, dopóki nie doszedłem.

Erekcja rano: **Tak**

Ilość dojść: 4

Takao westchnął cicho, poczym zamknął zeszyt i schował go na stałe miejsce. Chwycił swoją szkolną torbę, poczym wyszedł ze swojego pokoju.

Na korytarzu zobaczył swojego 5-letniego braciszka, Kaoru. Nadal miał na sobie piżamkę.

- Onii-chan, idziesz do szkoły?- zapytał.

- Taa.- Kazunari kucnął przed nim i poczochrał go po czuprynce czarnych włosów.- Jak wrócę, to pójdziemy na plac zabaw, co ty na to?

- Uhm.- Kaoru skinął główką i wspiął się na palce, by pocałować brata w policzek.- Papa. Uważaj na siebie. I pozdrów ode mnie Ri-chana.

- Jasne.- Kazunari uśmiechnął się lekko, poczym wstał i zbiegł po schodach na dół, gotów na spotkanie z obiektem jego licznych, erotycznych snów.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział Drugi

- Yo, Shin-chan!- Kazunari pomachał swojemu przyjacielowi, podbiegając do niego.

Midorima zatrzymał się w pół kroku i poczekał chwilę za natrętnym towarzyszem.

Kiedy ten do niego dobiegł, oboje ruszyli razem w kierunku szkoły.

- Jak ci się dziś spało, Shin-chan?

- W porządku.- odparł zielonowłosy.

- Pewnie jak zwykle wstałeś przed szóstą, co?

- Oczywiście, nanodayo.- Midorima poprawił okulary.- Codziennie kładę się spać równo o 22 i śpię do 5:30. Trzymam się mojego harmonogramu dnia. Też powinieneś sobie jakiś sporządzić, Takao. Wyglądasz fatalnie. Zgaduję, że znów się nie wyspałeś?

- Ah, coś w tym stylu.- Takao uśmiechnął się sztucznie.- Łoo, Shin-chan, czyżbyś znowu urósł?

- Nie bardzo. Od ukończenia gimnazjum mój wzrost wcale się nie zmienił.

- Aa, rozumiem.

Takao czuł się dość dziwnie. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym ma rozmawiać z Midorimą. A

to wszystko przez te męczące go sny! Z wielką chęcią wyznałby mu, co się dzieje w jego głowie, ale był pewien, że Shintaro zbeszta go i...przestanie się z nim przyjaźnić.

Tego dnia był w naprawdę fatalnym humorze. Nic mu nie wychodziło. Z matematyki dostał jedynkę, kiedy stał przy tablicy i nie potrafił obliczyć dość prostego zadania. Nauczycielka historii również wzięła go do odpowiedzi, ale tym razem mu darowała, pewnie ze względu na dość widoczne wory pod oczami.

Najgorsze było jednak to, że na treningu po prostu nie miał na nic sił. Ani na kozłowanie, ani nawet na bieganie... . Po prostu stał na boisku i gapił się z cieknącą z ust ślinką na rzucającego do kosza Midorimę.

- Co się z Tobą dzieje, Takao?- zapytał Shintaro po treningu, kiedy obaj siedzieli w opustoszałej bibliotece. Midorima miał wytłumaczyć Takao parę zadań z matmy, by ten mógł poprawić swoją sytuację z tego przedmiotu. - Od miesiąca w ogóle się nie starasz, a lada chwila mamy oficjalny mecz!

- Wiem, wiem...- westchnął Takao, kompletnie wyczerpany.

Oparł się ciężko o oparcie krzesła i spojrzał tępo w sufit.

Midorima usiadł obok niego.

- J-Jeśli masz jakiś problem, nanodayo, to możesz mi o nim powiedzieć.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.- mruknął Kazunari, dalej bez zainteresowania oglądając sufit.

- Nie to nie! Nie będę się prosił.- Midorima poprawił okulary.- Ale jeśli zmienisz...

Nagle Takao, zupełnie nie panując nad swoim ciałem, chwycił podbródek Shintaro i

pocałował go.

Zielonowłosy przez pierwszych kilka chwil nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Gapił się

szeroko otwartymi oczami na swojego przyjaciela. Takao miał przymknięte i lekko zamglone oczy. Wyglądało na to, że było mu przyjemnie.

Midorima chciał się mu wyrwać, ale Kazunari nagle chwycił jego nadgarstki i obalił

go na podłogę, przygniatając do niej swoim ciałem.

Zupełnie jakby w amoku, jedną dłonią przytrzymał ręce Midorimy nad jego głową, drugą zaś podniósł koszulkę, którą ten zdążył już ubrać. Oderwał swoje usta od ust przerażonego chłopaka, a ten zaczerpnął powietrza.

- Co ty wyprawiasz, idioto?!- krzyknął.

Takao nie odpowiedział. Bo nie wiedział nawet, co mógłby odpowiedzieć.

Poza tym, wydawało mu się, że sytuacja jest dość jednoznaczna... .

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie działo. Ciepłe ciało Shintaro sprawiało, że

wpadał w dziki szał. Chciał go dotykać, pieścić, całować...chciał go wziąć, tu i teraz. Szybko, póki nikogo nie ma.

Schylił się i zaczął lizać i całować różowe sutki Midorimy. Kiedy je przygryzł, poczuł nieznośny ból w spodniach. Był gotowy. I to nie tak, jak każdego ranka. Tym razem to było o wiele bardziej potężne.

Pożądał Midorimy.

A co gorsza, nie był w stanie się opanować.

Odsunął się od torsu Midorimy, tylko po to, by namiętnie wpić się w jego usta. Ścisnął dość mocno jego krocze, chcąc sprawdzić, w jakim stanie jest jego przyjaciel.

Shintaro próbował jeszcze jakoś się wyrwać, zwłaszcza, że zaczynało brakować mu powietrza. Takao był naprawdę zachłanny, wręcz agresywny. Jego język penetrował usta Midorimy, sięgając niemalże jego gardła. Samotna strużka śliny spłynęła powoli po jego brodzie.

Takao w końcu oderwał się od niego i tym razem przyssał się do szyi, jednocześnie pieszcząc dłońmi cały tors zielonowłosego. Chłopak pod nim oddychał szybko, cały zarumieniony i zawstydzony. Bał się, że ktoś może wejść do szatni i ich nakryć.

Ale jeszcze bardziej bał się tego, co robił Takao.

Kazunari szarpnął za pasek jego spodni, odpiął je i zsunął jednym, szybkim, zwinnym ruchem. Midorima próbował chwycić je i naciągnąć z powrotem, ale Takao był szybszy.

- Proszę...Takao...nie rób tego.- szepnął przerażony Shintaro, czując nieznośne łzy w oczach.

Takao zawahał się na moment, spuszczając nisko głowę i nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Tylko na moment.

- Zamknij oczy.- szepnął, ściągając jego bieliznę.- Nie myśl o tym, pomyśl o czymś przyjemnym, Shin-chan. Nie patrz na to.

Chwycił wciąż miękkiego członka swojego przyjaciela i wsunął go sobie do ust, nie

myśląc nawet o tym, by go wcześniej nawilżyć, co przecież ułatwiłoby mu sprawę. Zaczął wsuwać go i wysuwać, przesuwając językiem raz po całej jego długości, raz tylko drażniąc żołądź, ssał go lekko, to znów całował.

Midorima podniecił się jedynie odrobinę, mimo wszystko ta sytuacja oddziaływała na jego stan emocjonalny. I choć nadal był przerażony tym całym zajściem, to jednak Takao zajmował się tymi partiami ciała, które Midorima wykorzystywał tylko, gdy był już na skraju. A więc, w jego przypadku, było to dość rzadko.

Shintaro, choć do tej pory miał zamknięte oczy, a i usta zatkał sobie dłonią, by nie wydobywać z siebie żadnego odgłosu, spojrzał teraz w dół na swojego przyjaciela, co kosztowało go nie mało odwagi.

Takao, robiąc mu loda, jednocześnie się masturbował. Na podłodze było już trochę spermy, a więc musiał dojść już wcześniej. Zielonowłosy czuł się BARDZO zażenowany. Jego członek był już tak mokry i śliski, że zaczynał odczuwać rozkosz coraz mocniej.

I to mu się nie podobało.

Tymczasem Takao, stwierdzając, że Midorima raczej nie dojdzie, wypuścił z ust jego penisa i odetchnął głęboko. To zajęcie tak go pochłonęło, że zupełnie zapomniał o prawidłowym oddychaniu. Teraz zaczerpywał powietrza zachłannie, ale to wcale nie studziło jego żądzy.

Zacisnął szczęki, poczym niemalże w brutalny sposób obrócił Midorimę brzuchem do podłogi. Przerażony chłopak, czując, że Takao ma naprawdę złe zamiary, próbował się oswobodzić z jego uścisku, ale okazało się, że jego przyjaciel jest silniejszy.

Shintaro poczuł dotyk członka Takao na swoich pośladkach.

- Takao...nie rób tego, błagam...- szepnął Midorima drżącym głosem.- Jeśli...jeśli mnie teraz puścisz...zapomnę o tym co się stało...słyszysz?! Zapomnę o tym! Ale...jeśli posuniesz się teraz dalej...ja...znienawidzę cię...i nie odezwę się do ciebie...do końca mojego życia... .

Takao przełknął głośno ślinę. W jego głowie szalał istny huragan myśli, ale

postanowił go zignorować. Postanowił udawać, że nie słyszał Midorimy.

Postanowił poświęcić ich przyjaźń.

Napluł na swoje palce jak największą dawkę śliny, poczym wsunął jeden palec w odbyt Midorimy. Chłopak pisnął cicho, zakrywając sobie usta. Gdyby ktoś teraz wszedł...z pewnością zostaliby wydaleni ze szkoły. Ale w tej chwili Takao nie myślał nawet o tym.

Poruszył palcem, rozciągając nieco zaciśnięte ścianki Shintaro. Zielonowłosy znów spróbował się uwolnić. Kazunari, zupełnie nie myśląc nad tym co robi, rozpiął pasek swoich spodni i związał nim ręce Midorimy.

- Przestań! Jeśli ktoś tu wejdzie...- zaczął panikować Shintaro.

- Nie wejdzie.- szepnął ochryple Takao.- Jeśli będziesz cicho, nikt nie usłyszy.

- Jak mam być cicho, debilu?! To boli!- Midorima nie mógł powstrzymać spływających po policzkach łez.

Takao udawał, że ich nie widzi. Chwycił swoją kurtkę i wepchnął jej rękaw

przyjacielowi w usta. Nadal jednak mógł słyszeć ciche łkanie zielonowłosego.

Przez kolejnych kilka minut wsuwał i wysuwał palec z jego odbytu, chcąc go przyzwyczaić do tego uczucia. Nie znał się na seksie z facetem, ale pomyślał, że skoro kobieta jest mokra podczas uprawiania seksu, to facet też trochę powinien. Jeśli jest poślizg – nie będzie tak boleć.

Kiedy Midorima nieco się uciszył i uspokoił, Takao wsunął w niego kolejny palec. Powtórzył poprzednią czynność – wsuwanie i wysuwanie tym razem dwóch palców. Po chwili dołączył także trzeci. Tym razem rozciągał dziurkę jednak nieco dłużej, tak by dopasować ją mniej więcej do rozmiaru jego penisa. Kiedy już stwierdził, że to odpowiedni moment, z niecierpliwością napluł sobie na dłoń i rozsmarował ślinę po swoim członku.

Z nieludzką wręcz zachłannością wbił się w niego zdecydowanie za szybko. Midorima krzyknął dość głośno, pomimo kurtki Takao w buzi, do tego zacisnął mocno odbyt, powodując, że Kazunari również krzyknął.

Oboje zamilkli w nerwowym oczekiwaniu, ale po upływie dwóch, najdłuższych w ich życiu minut, Takao zaczął powoli się poruszać.

To, co odczuwał, w żadnym stopniu nie mogło równać się temu, co przeżywał w snach. Uczucie rozkoszy było spotęgowane chyba o kilkadziesiąt razy. Masturbacja przy tym, co teraz robił, była niczym!

Shintaro był w środku niemalże gorący, a do tego wilgotny i ciasny. Takao zbyt długo nie potrafił wytrzymać i nie było się czemu dziwić. Masturbując się rano, dojście zajmowało mu około siedmiu minut. Tu wystarczyła ledwie minuta.

Spuścił się dość obficie we wnętrze zielonowłosego. Spora ilość jego spermy wypłynęła na zewnątrz, spływając teraz po pośladkach Midorimy. Ten widok tak bardzo podniecił Kazunariego, że chłopak znów zaczął poruszać się, słuchając odgłosów, które dotychczas mógł słyszeć tylko na filmach.

Po kilku minutach znów doszedł, tym razem jednak, tuż po spuszczeniu się, wysunął członka z odbytu Midorimy i padł wycieńczony na podłogę.

Shintaro podniósł się ostrożnie do pozycji siedzącej. Jego okulary zsunęły się z nosa, ale ręce miał związane za plecami i nie mógł nic zrobić. Dopiero po chwili Takao rozwiązał je.

Midorima bez słowa wyjął z ust rękaw kurtki Takao, odrzucił ją na bok, poczym najszybciej, jak to było możliwe ( przy nieznośnym bólu ), ubrał się. Wytarł dłońmi zapłakaną twarz, wziął swoje rzeczy i, bez żadnego słowa, opuścił bibliotekę.

Takao siedział jeszcze przez chwilę na podłodze, wpatrzony w swoją kurtkę. Po jego policzkach również spływały łzy, choć przecież to nie on został przed chwilą zgwałcony. To nie on odczuwał silny ból, to nie on został upokorzony i zhańbiony.

To nie on stracił zaufanie do najbliższej mu osoby.

Jedyne co stracił...to najlepszego przyjaciela.

I szanse, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się naprawić to, co zniszczył.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział Trzeci

Tego dnia Aomine był dość podenerwowany. Starał się tego po sobie nie okazywać, ale to nie należało do łatwych zadań. Co prawda, zwykle w dość obojętny sposób podchodził do każdej sytuacji w jego życiu, no ale ta była wyjątkowa.

Zakochał się w Kise.

To go dość dziwiło, ponieważ, odkąd tylko pamiętał, zawsze był zainteresowany tylko dużymi cyckami i krótkimi spódniczkami. Kise nie miał ani tego, ani tego. Mimo to było w nim to COŚ, co przyciągało ciemnoskórego i czemu chłopak nie potrafił się oprzeć.

Dlatego postanowił porozmawiać o tym z Kise jak facet z facetem! Miał zamiar powiedzieć mu o tym, że od dłuższego czasu dużo o nim myśli, i że chciałby z nim stracić swoje dziewictwo.

Stop.

Aomine potrząsnął lekko głową, idąc za Kise, który kierował się do jego pokoju.

Nie był dziewicą. Co najwyżej PRAWICZKIEM, ale nie dziewicą!

W każdym razie, Aomine chciał o wszystkim pogadać z Kise. Oczywiście, w jego myślach kończyło się to namiętnym całowaniem. I, ewentualnie, niewielkim striptizem.

W wykonaniu Kise, rzecz jasna.

Blondyn wszedł do pokoju Daikiego i rozsiadł się wygodnie na jego łóżku, odkładając siatkę z puszkami z napojem obok siebie.

- Więc...- zaczął Aomine, siadając obok niego.

- Idąc tu, rozmawiałem przez telefon z Takaocchim.- przerwał mu nagle Kise.- Mamy poważny problem, Aominecchi.

- Ha?

- Mianowicie.- Kise obrócił się do swojego przyjaciela.- Takaocchi ma poważny problem z Midorimacchim!

- Ale...co mnie to...?

- Bo widzisz, Takaocchi jest zakochany w Midorimacchim! Ma o nim erotyczne sny, codziennie! No i, ostatnio nie wytrzymał i...wiesz...- Kise zrobił jakiś nieokreślony ruch głową.- Zgwałcił go, no.

- Co?- Aomine spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

- Takaocchi zgwałcił Midorimacchiego! No i teraz Midorimacchi go nienawidzi i przestał przychodzić do szkoły.

- Ale co mnie to ma obchodzić?- zapytał Aomine.

- Trzeba im pomóc, Aominecchi! Musimy ich pogodzić!

- Nie będę wnikał w ich życie prywatne i też nie powinieneś!- mruknął Aomine, czując, że jego zdenerwowanie znika, a jego miejsce zajmuje irytacja na wysokim poziomie. To on tu się zbiera, żeby wyznać miłość temu idiocie, a on bezczelnie zaczyna gadać mu o INNEJ PARZE GEJÓW?!

- Przecież muszę im pomóc.- mruknął Kise, otwierając puszkę pepsi i upijając kilka łyków. Strużka napoju spłynęła po jego brodzie. Kise wytarł się szybko, nie zauważając intensywnego, wręcz napalonego wzroku Aomine.- Od tego są przyjaciele, Aominecchi.

- Więc...jeśli ja mam problem, też mi pomożesz?

- Oczywiście!- odparł zaskoczony Kise.- Ale najpierw pomóż mi coś wymyślić! Znasz Midorimacchiego nieco dłużej ode mnie. W jaki sposób Takao ma go przeprosić, żeby mu wybaczył?

- Chcę uprawiać z tobą seks.- wypalił Aomine.

- Ee?- Kise spojrzał na niego pytająco.- C...Co ty właśnie?

- Mówiłeś, że pomożesz mi, jeśli będę miał problem, prawda?- zapytał Aomine, zrzucając z łóżka puszki pepsi i przygniatając Kise.- A więc mam taki problem: Jestem cholernie napalony i mam wielką ochotę na ciebie. Skoro możesz zajmować się problemami innych, kiedy ja decyduję się, by wyznać ci, że cię kocham, to równie dobrze możemy od razu przejść do rzeczy, nie?

Aomine pocałował go gwałtownie, mocno wpychając język do jego ust. Kise

zarumienił się intensywnie i zamknął oczy. Poczuł, że jego ciało zalewa silna fala gorąca. Pocałunek Aomine był taki...dziki, pełen pasji i uczuć.

To tylko podnieciło modela.

Ciemnoskóry tymczasem przerwał na moment pocałunek, by zdjąć z siebie T-shirt. Wytarł wierzchem dłoni usta mokre od śliny wpatrzonego w niego Kise. Szybkim ruchem ściągnął koszulkę także z niego.

- A...Aominecchi, uspokój się...co...co cię napadło?

- Co mnie napadło?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z góry, sadowiąc się na nim wygodnie i rozpinając pasek jego spodni. Wciąż wpatrywał się mu w oczy.- Nic takiego. Po prostu liczę na to, że pomożesz mi rozwiązać mój problem. I coś czuję, że dobrze się za to zabierasz.- poruszył znacząco biodrami, powodując u Kise jeszcze ciemniejszy rumieniec.

Nigdy nie widział Aomine TAK dominującego. Zwykle widział u niego tylko dwie

miny: albo obojętną, albo znudzoną. No, zmieniała się, gdy grał namiętnie w kosza, ale w tej sytuacji jego twarz...wyrażała dominację, pożądanie i namiętność.

I niebezpieczeństwo.

Które, w jakiś chory sposób, podniecało Kise jeszcze bardziej.

Aomine od dawna mu się podobał, ale nie miał odwagi mu tego wyznać. Nigdy nie

był z facetem, zawsze umawiał się tylko z dziewczynami, ale skrycie pragnął zrobić parę niegrzecznych rzeczy z ciemnoskórym przystojniakiem. Był zawstydzony swoimi myślami, ale teraz miał wręcz ochotę przejąć inicjatywę.

Ale wyglądało na to, że Aomine nie ma zamiaru oddać dominacji. Rozpiął spodnie Kise i wsunął dłoń pod jego bieliznę, chwytając jego twardniejący członek. Nachylił się nad nim i przyssał się do lewego sutka blondyna.

Kise krzyknął cicho, chwytając się kurczowo silnych ramion Daikiego.

- A...Aominecchi.- jęknął cicho, drgając nerwowo, kiedy Aomine zaczął poruszać dłonią w dół i w górę po jego członku. Dość szybko. I dość mocno go ściskając.

Zdawało się jednak, że ciemnoskóry go nie słyszy. Pieszcząc kochanka jedną dłonią

na dole, drugą zaczął sprawiać mu przyjemność na górze – przyssawszy się do drugiego sutka, prawą dłonią zaczął szczypać i lekko wykręcać sutek, który przed chwilą lizał.

Kise wciągnął powietrze do płuc i nie oddychał przez chwilę. Rozłożył ostrożnie nogi,

dając Aomine lepsze dojście do dolnych partii jego ciała, dłonie zaś wsunął w jego włosy i zacisnął je na nich.

Aomine oderwał się od niego gwałtownie i niemalże zerwał z niego spodnie i bieliznę. Szybko zdjął ubranie także z siebie i stanął na łóżku, prezentując całe swoje ciało modelowi. Uśmiechnął się z wyższością i pociągnął lekko Kise, ustawiając go w pozycji klęczącej. Pchnął go lekko pod ścianę, przez co Ryota nie miał teraz sposobu, by uciec.

- Zaraz ci pokażę, jak powinien wyglądać gwałt.- szepnął ochryple Aomine.- Odechce ci się pomagać innym.

To powiedziawszy przysunął się do blondyna, podsuwając mu pod usta swojego

penisa, który od jakiegoś już czasu stał na baczność. Wepchnął mu go niemal siłą i zaczął powoli poruszać się w jego ustach.

Kise miał wrażenie, że jego penis zaraz wybuchnie. Był tak podniecony dominacją

Aomine, że miał ochotę zaczął się przy nim masturbować. Nie wiedział jednak, czy ma grać ofiarę, czy okazać zainteresowanie.

Penis w jego ustach pulsował mocno. Był dość sporych rozmiarów, prawie tych samych, co jego, ale członek Aomine był nieco dłuższy. Dochodził prawie do jego gardła, ale widać było, że Daiki nie wie, iż można go wsunąć głębiej.

Kise zaczął poruszać językiem, przymykając oczy. Usłyszał ciche jęki ciemnoskórego, który wsunął teraz dłoń w jego włosy, odgarniając mu je z czoła. Kise uniósł na niego wzrok, ale Daiki miał zamknięte oczy.

Wytrysk przyszedł dość nagle, wypełniając usta Kise ciepłą, słodko-słoną cieczą. Kise połknął odruchowo wszystko i jeszcze oblizał się na koniec. Przygryzł wargę, spoglądając na swojego penisa.

Też chciał, by Aomine zrobił mu loda... .

- Ej, Aominecchi...- zaczął nieśmiało.

Ale ten jakby był głuchy. Znów pchnął Kise na łóżko, tym razem brzuchem do dołu i już ułożył się na nim, przykładając penisa do jego pośladek, kiedy nagle Kise zreflektował się i krzyknął, nieco spanikowany:

- Nie na sucho!

- Co?- jęknął Aomine, będąc już na skraju wytrzymania.

- Będzie boleć! Weź coś śliskiego, żeby mnie nie podrażnić!

- Śliskiego...- mruknął Aomine, całując kark Kise, na co chłopak zareagował drżącym westchnieniem. Czuł, że zaraz dojdzie przez te delikatne pieszczoty... .- Kurwa.- Aomine wstał szybko i podszedł do biurka, wyciągając z małej szafki jakąś butelkę.- Nada się?- warknął, rzucając w Kise butelką z balsamem do ciała.

- T-Tak...myślę, że tak.

- Robiłeś to już z facetem?- zapytał Aomine.

- Nie, ale...- Kise spalił buraka. Ma się przyznać do tego, że oglądał na Internecie gej-porno?- Przecież nie jestem kobietą...możesz mi włożyć...go...w tyłek, ale tam nie jest mokro...i...yyy...no.- skończył nieskładnie.

- Dobra, dobra.- westchnął Aomine, nalewając na dłoń sporą ilość balsamu. Wsunął w Kise naraz dwa palce.

- Aaa!- krzyknął zaskoczony Kise.- N-Nie tak od razu!

- Ha? Przecież cię gwałcę, nie?- mruknął obojętnie Aomine.

- A-Ale nie musisz tego robić tak brutalnie!- krzyknął płaczliwie Kise.- Włóż najpierw jeden...i poruszaj nim trochę.

- Kurwa, jakie to kłopotliwe...- westchnął Aomine.- Sam to zrób.

- Co?- Kise odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego głupkowato.

- No dalej.- mruknął Aomine, cofając się. Gapiąc się na niego, zaczął się powoli masturbować.- Masz minutę.

- Yyy...nie starczy.- Kise usiadł na piętach i, nie patrząc na Aomine i czując się jak skończony debil, nalał sobie balsamu na palce, poczym wsunął jeden w swój odbyt. Czuł się TOTALNIE idiotycznie. Zupełnie jakby...gwałcił sam siebie.

- O Boże...- jęknął na tę myśl.

- Haa, tak ci dobrze?- Aomine uśmiechnął się, zadowolony i przylgnął do niego. Podczas gdy Kise wsuwał i wysuwał z siebie palec, Aomine zaczął posuwać śliską od balsamu dłonią po członku Kise, obserwując jego reakcję. Robił to tak szybko, że Kise aż musiał przerwać swoje zajęcie, czując, że zaraz dojdzie.

- A...Aominecchi.- jęczał przy tym głośno, wbijając palce lewej dłoni w udo ciemnoskórego.

Kiedy Kise doszedł z głośnym krzykiem, Aomine zajął się jego tyłem. Tym razem delikatniej, najpierw wsuwał i wysuwał jeden palec, a kiedy uznał, że Kise jest gotowy na kolejny, wówczas wsuwał następny palec. I tak, kiedy mógł już bez przeszkód poruszać w nim trzema palcami – wskazującym, środkowym i serdecznym – rozsmarował balsam na swoim penisie i usiadł wygodnie na łóżku.

- Chodź tu.- rozkazał.

- E...He?- Kise spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie.

- Dosiądź mnie.

- A-Ale...- Kise, powoli i dość nieśmiało, obrócił się do niego przodem i, zarzucając ręce na szyję, usiadł na nim w rozkroku. Patrzył jak zaczarowany na ich członki, które dotykały się teraz wzajemnie.- ...to będzie mój...pierwszy...raz...taki...

- Zamknij się i zrób to.- mruknął Aomine.

Kise uniósł się lekko, dysząc cicho Daikiemu w ucho, co bardzo go podniecało.

Chwycił w dłoń jego członka i nakierował na swój odbyt. Opuścił się bardzo powoli, słuchając swojego i Aomine jęku.

Kiedy już całego w siebie przyjął, zatrzymał się na chwilę, oddychając głęboko. Nie

potrafił opisać w głowie słowami tego, co teraz czuł. Jego odbyt wypełniał wielki penis Aomine, pulsując delikatnie w jego wnętrzu i doprowadzając go do szału.

Chłopak zaczął powoli unosić się i opadać. Uczucie było niesamowite. Daiki, z zamkniętymi oczami, zaczął dłonią robić mu dobrze.

Dzięki poślizgowi, jaki użyli, Kise czuł się naprawdę rozluźniony. Tyłek bolał go tylko trochę, na początku, teraz jednak czuł niesamowitą przyjemność. Przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, że zazdrości dziewczynom – one mogą to czuć częściej, nie tylko podczas seksu analnego.

Kise przyspieszył, a wraz z nim ruchy ręki Aomine. Blondyn patrzył w jego przymknięte oczy, czując się jak najbardziej pożądany człowiek na ziemi. Nigdy nie czuł się w taki sposób. Aomine patrzył na niego z prawdziwą żądzą, tak intensywną, że miało się wrażenie, iż pokój się od niej trzęsie.

Model poczuł, że zaczyna dochodzić. Aomine dał mu mocnego klapsa w pośladek, co tak zaskoczyło Kise, że zacisnął mocno ścianki odbytu, a ponieważ nie przestał się poruszać, trochę go to zabolało. Krzyknął nagle, ale nie mógł wyrwać się z amoku, jaki go opanował i, mimo bólu, nadal ujeżdżał Aomine.

Oboje doszli w tym samym czasie. Ciemnoskóry spuścił się w nim, Kise natomiast wytrysnął na brzuch i klatkę piersiową Aomine. Dysząc ciężko, oboje padli, wykończeni, na łóżko. Daiki wysunął się z niego i ułożył się tuż obok.

Po kilku minutach, kiedy ich oddechy już się uspokoiły, a i oni sami odzyskali zmysły, zapadła wyjątkowo niezręczna cisza. Kise gapił się w sufit, dość zadowolony, ale i nieco zażenowany. Czy on naprawdę masturbował się, wkładając sobie palec do tyłka?

Aomine natomiast patrzył w ścianę po jego lewej stronie, by uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z przyjacielem. Kto tu do cholery kogo zgwałcił?!

Kise bez słowa odwrócił się w jego stronę i przytulił do jego boku. Aomine spalił buraka.

- Ee...oi, Kise...jestem...trochę brudny...- mruknął.

- Wiem.- burknął cicho Kise.- Sam cię pobrudziłem.

- No...no tak.

- Rozumiem, że weźmiesz za to odpowiedzialność?

- Ha?- Aomine poruszył gałkami ocznymi w jego kierunku. Nie mógł ruszyć głową, bo Kise położył swoją w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

- Chyba nie zrobiłeś tego tylko po to, by coś zaliczyć?!- warknął Kise.

- J-Jasne, że nie!- powiedział Aomine.- Ja...wiesz, no...miałem ci powiedzieć o tym, przed tym co...zrobiliśmy...znaczy...yyy...bo...już od dawna...sporo o tobie myślałem.

- Cieszę się.- Kise uśmiechnął się i odetchnął z ulgą.- Ale na serio mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, a nie wkurzać się o niewiadomo co!

- No bo...zacząłeś gadać o problemach Takao i Midorimy, a mnie na serio gówno to obchodzi...zaprosiłem cię do siebie, żeby ci wyznać mił...yyy...

Kise uśmiechnął się delikatnie, uniósł się delikatnie, poczym skierował głowę Aomine ku sobie i pocałował go delikatnie w usta.

- Kocham cię, Aominecchi.- zamruczał.- Już...od drugiej gimnazjum.

- Serio?!- niedowierzał ciemnoskóry.

Kise uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi i znów pocałował swojego kochanka.

Wyglądało na to, że dziś nie zajmą się problemem Takao... .


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział Czwarty

Yuuki leżała spokojnie w ramionach swojego ukochanego Kagamiego, i wraz z nim oglądała mecz koszykówki, kiedy nagle rozległ się dzwonek komórki czerwonowłosego.

Ponieważ Taiga jak zwykle nie widział świata poza koszykówką, nie usłyszał telefonu, dlatego też odebrała go Yuuki.

- Halo?

- Oh, cześć Yuuki.- usłyszała dobrze znany jej głos.

- Cześć, Dai-chan.- przywitała się.- Taiga chwilowo umarł, ogląda mecz.

- Oh, to nieciekawie... .

- Dlaczego? Coś się stało?

- No, chciałem z nim pogadać, wiesz...chodzi o Takao i Midorimę.

- Hm? Pokłócili się?

- Ta, Takao go zgwałcił... .

- Aominecchi, nie tak nagle...daj mi ten telefon.- rozległ się głośny szum, poczym Yuuki usłyszała głos Kise: - Yuu-chan! Tu Kise! To nie jest rozmowa na telefon, może spotkamy się wszyscy razem?

- Wszyscy razem?- zdziwiła się Yuuki.- I...czekaj, w ogóle, co miał znaczyć ten tekst o zgwałceniu Mido-chana?! To prawda?!

- Uh...Aominecchi, w ogóle nie jesteś delikatny!- wyrzucał mu model.- To prawda, Yuu-chan! Chcemy pomóc Takaocchiemu pogodzić się z Midorimacchim.

- Hmm...nie wiem, czy Kagamiemu będzie się chciało.- Yuuki ułożyła się na kanapie, kładąc głowę na kolanach swojego chłopaka.- O, reklama! Oddam ci więc Taigę.

- Kto dzwoni?- Kagami jakby ocknął się ze snu.

- Kise-chan.

- Czego?- Kagami przyłożył komórkę do ucha.

- Kagamicchi, jest sprawa!- powiedział Kise.

- Takao zgwałcił Midorimę.- powiedziała spokojnie Yuuki.

Kagami aż zakrztusił się własną śliną.

- Ehh, Yuu-chan jest taka sama jak Aominecchi... .- westchnął Kise.- No ale tak, to prawda. Midorimacchi teraz się do niego nie odzywa, a ja i Aomine chcemy pomóc im się pogodzić. W tym celu chcemy się spotkać wszyscy razem i porozmawiać, wymyślić jakiś plan... .

- Jasne, piszę się na to.- powiedział Kagami, bezceremonialnie wgapiając się w biust swojej dziewczyny.

- Ah, to super! Spotkajmy się za dwie godziny w tej małej kawiarni z ogrodem, gdzie...

- Dobra, dobra, wiem, gdzie.- powiedział Kagami.- Za dwie godziny, nara!

- Co cię napadło, że się zgodziłeś?- zapytała Yuuki.

- Mam dobre serce.- Kagami uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.- No i wiem, że lubisz tego idiotę, Midorimę, więc...pewnie będziesz zadowolona, jeśli im pomożemy?

Kagami pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.

Yuuki uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Mamy dwie godziny, tak?- mrugnęła do niego okiem.

Kagami roześmiał się cicho i wziął ją na ręce. Dwie godziny w zupełności mu wystarczą.

Dwie godziny później, Kagami, wraz ze swoją dziewczyną, oraz ich przyjaciółmi – Aomine, Kise, Takao oraz młodszą siostrą Midorimy, Niką – siedzieli razem w kawiarence, popijając gorącą czekoladę i rozmyślając nad, jakże ciężkim, problemem.

- Sprawa nie jest prosta.- westchnął Kise.

- Brawo, Sherlocku.- mruknął Aomine.

- Wyjaśnij mi dokładnie, o co chodzi, Takao.- powiedział Kagami.

- No więc...- Takao, wyglądający jak 40letni mężczyzna mający kryzys osobowości, siedząc skulony na swoim krześle, westchnął cicho.- To...zaczęło się parę miesięcy temu. Znaczy...sny o Shin-chanie. Takie, wiecie... .

- Erotyczne sny pełne seksu między dwoma mężczyznami, mianowicie Shintaro i Kazunarim.- pomogła mu Nika, poprawiając swoje okulary. Takao skinął głową.

- No i...jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy siedziałem w bibliotece z Shin-chanem...jakoś tak...nie wytrzymałem i...no, wiecie.

- Zgwałcił go.- znów pomogła mu Nika.

- No.- mruknął Takao.- I teraz...Shin-chan mnie nienawidzi. Nie odpowiada na moje telefony, nie odpisuje na wiadomości... .

- Do dnia przedwczorajszego siedział zamknięty w swoim pokoju.- powiedziała z powagą Nika, patrząc po twarzy każdego z zabranych przyjaciół.- Poczym poszedł do szkoły, udając, że nie zna kogoś takiego, jak Bakao Kazunari.

- No.- Takao znów skinął głową, potwierdzając słowa Niki.

- To było aż tak drastyczne?- spytała Yuuki.

- Związał mu ręce paskiem od spodni i zakneblował usta kurtką.

- Takaocchi...- nie wiadomo, czy Kise mówił to z wyrzutem, czy współczuciem.

- Hmm.- Aomine wyglądał, jakby właśnie wpadł na pewien pomysł. Pocierał w zamyśleniu palcami brodę.

- Okrutne!- stwierdził dobitnie Kagami, patrząc z przerażeniem na Takao.- Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić?!

Takao jeszcze bardziej skulił się na krześle.

- Kochanie, nie pomagasz.- szepnęła mu cicho Yuuki.

- Ha? Aaa, no...- Kagami zreflektował się.- Więc...cóż, to faktycznie poważna sprawa. W jaki sposób próbowałeś go przeprosić?

- Przynosił mu kwiaty i lucky itemy.- odparła za niego Nika.- Oprócz tego niezliczona ilość smsów i kilka listów, których Shintaro i tak nie przeczytał. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

- No.

- No dobrze, a co z bezpośrednią rozmową?- zapytał Kagami, popijając swoją gorącą czekoladę.

- Próbowałem wczoraj, ale...albo mnie unika, albo udaje, że mnie nie ma... .

- Rozmawiałaś ze swoim bratem?- zagadnęła Yuuki swoją przyjaciółkę.- Może on ci się z czegoś zwierzył?

- Próbowałam, ale nawet ze mną nie chce o tym rozmawiać.- westchnęła Nika.

- I nadal męczą cię te sny o Midorimacchim?- zapytał Kise ze współczuciem.

- Tiaa...założyłem już piąty zeszyt... .

- Zeszyt?- powtórzył Aomine, patrząc na niego dziwnie.

- Ano...zapisuję wszystkie moje sny o Shin-chanie w moim zeszycie.

- Będę mogła przeczytać?- zapytały jednocześnie Yuuki i Nika.

- Dziewczyny!- powiedział nagle Kise.- Przecież to jest świetny pomysł!

- Dlatego zapytałam.- powiedziała Nika.

- Nie, nie, chodzi mi o co innego. Jedynym, kto powinien przeczytać taki zeszyt, jest Midorimacchi!

- CO?!- pisnął Takao, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem.

- Midorimacchi nie wie nic o twoich prawdziwych uczuciach, prawda?- zapytał z uśmiechem Kise.- Więc trzeba go naprowadzić! Weź jutro jeden z tych swoich zeszytów do szkoły. I podrzuć mu do szafki! Albo do torby!

- Jak to przeczyta, to mnie zabije!- jęknął Takao.

- Tego nie wiesz.- stwierdził z tajemniczym uśmiechem Kise.- Wydaje mi się, że Midorimacchi zrozumie wówczas, co przechodziłeś przez tak długi okres czasu!

- Uzna mnie po prostu za zboczeńca!

- Uważał cię za niego od początku waszej znajomości, więc w tym wypadku nic się nie zmieni.- powiedziała Nika, poprawiając okulary.

- Eee?! Ale...

- Nie marudź, Taka-chan.- powiedziała Yuuki z uśmiechem.- Ryo-chan ma rację! Jeżeli ten zeszyt jest twoją ostatnią deską ratunku, to warto z niej skorzystać!

- Nie masz przecież nic do stracenia.- dodał Kagami.

Takao zwiesił głowę i zamyślił się. Na prawdę wolałby uniknąć takiego rozwiązania,

ale jeśli jego przyjaciele mieli rację, i Shin-chan mógłby jakoś zrozumieć... .

Choć czarno to widział.

Bardzo czarno.

- Zgoda.- westchnął.- Zrobię, jak mówicie.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział Piąty

Midorima czuł się fatalnie. Choć od tego najbardziej upokarzającego epizodu w jego życiu minęły dwa tygodnie, w jakiś sposób nadal jego odbyt dawał o sobie znać, zwłaszcza podczas załatwiania swoich potrzeb fizjologicznych.

To było BARDZO denerwujące.

Że też tamtego dnia jego horoskop mówił, że spędzi miły dzień ze Skorpionem.

Jaaasne... .

Takao nie pojawił się dziś na treningu, co wkurzyło kapitana, ale uszczęśliwiło zielonowłosego. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty go oglądać. Myślał nawet nad przeniesieniem się do innej szkoły, ale Shuutoku mu odpowiadało, było znane, szanowane, a poza tym, chcąc nie chcąc, Midorima musiał przyznać, że jego drużyna ( od dwóch tygodni nie wliczając w nią Takao ) była świetna i dobrze mu się w niej grało.

Shintaro wyszedł z pod prysznica i, w samym ręczniku, podszedł do swojej szafki. Nigdy nie lubił w sobie tej głupiej wady wzroku, ale jakoś się do niej przyzwyczaił.

Otworzył swoją szafkę i sięgnął po koszulkę. Narzucił ją na siebie, poczym ubrał czystą bieliznę i spodnie, a następnie założył okulary. Strój treningowy wylądował już w jego torbie.

Midorima właśnie miał zamknąć swoją szafkę, kiedy ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że ktoś zostawił w niej jakiś notes, a na niej kopertę zaadresowaną do niego.

Oczywiście, od razu wiedział, od kogo to... .

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, biorąc do ręki kopertę. Doprawdy, co za facet... . Przecież tamtego dnia powiedział mu wyraźnie, że nie ma zamiaru się do niego więcej odzywać! A on ciągle próbuje się z nim pogodzić.

Zielonowłosy wyjął z koperty list, poprawił okulary i zaczął czytać krótką notatkę:

,,Drogi Shin-chanie. Przepraszam za wszystko. W smsach i listach tłumaczyłem Ci już nieraz o tym, co od kilku miesięcy siedzi w mojej głowie. Wiem, że masz mnie za zboczeńca. Ten zeszyt to jedyny dowód moich odczuć i, choć wcale tego nie chciałem, nasi przyjaciele poprosili, bym ci go pokazał. Proszę, zrozum mnie. Nie musisz mi wybaczać, ale nie traktuj mnie jak powietrze. Ciągle mi na Tobie zależy, dlatego będę czekał dziś na Ciebie o 17:00 w parku przy budce z lodami. Twój Bakao.''.

Shintaro pokręcił tylko głową. Nawet porządnego listu napisać nie potrafi... .

Spojrzał zrezygnowany na zeszyt. Zamrugał kilka razy, poczym westchnął cierpiętniczo i sięgnął po niego.

... .

Gdyby człowiek mógł spłonąć z zawstydzenia, po Midorimie Shintaro nie zostałby ani jeden atom. Zawstydzenie i zażenowanie, jakie odczuwał po przeczytaniu kilku wpisów z zeszycie Takao było tak ogromne, że aż nie można było opisać tego słowami.

Chłopak, lekko się trzęsąc, wrzucił zeszyt i list do swojej torby, poczym wyszedł z szatni, by udać się do domu.

Takao miał ochotę mordować. A właściwie, to najpierw torturować, a potem mordować. Torturować Kise i Yuuki za namówienie go na ten idiotyczny pomysł, by podrzucić Midorimie jego zeszyt z erotycznymi snami, jakie opisał. I zamordować Aomine, Nikę oraz Kagamiego za to, że po prostu przyczynili się do ,,pomocy''.

Poprzedniego dnia Kazunari przez sześć godzin siedział w parku, czekając na Midorimę, ale ten się nie zjawił. Z kolei na popołudniowym treningu udawał, że nie ma takiej osoby, jak Takao Kazunari. Członkowie ich drużyny sądzili, że to zwyczajny kryzys w ich przyjaźni, dlatego nie wnikali w niego za bardzo.

Podczas treningu Takao wyładował całą swoją frustrację. Dlatego też siedział pod prysznicem najdłużej ze wszystkich. Kiedy z niego wyszedł, szatnia już opustoszała.

Na ławce siedział tylko Midorima Shintaro, z nogą założoną na nogę, z zamkniętymi oczami, i rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

Takao był tak zszokowany, że przez chwilę nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca. W końcu jednak podszedł do swojej szafki i ubrał się pospiesznie.

Midorima wstał ze swojego miejsca, poczym sięgnął do torby i wyjął z niej Zboczony Zeszyt Takao. Bez słowa położył go na ławce. Takao przełknął ślinę nerwowo. Kiedy Shintaro zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia, chłopak, lekko spanikowany, zatrzymał go.

- Shin-chan, na prawdę, bardzo cię przepra...

Ale nie zdążył dokończył zdania, bowiem Midorima...pocałował go.

W usta.

Swoimi ustami.

- Jesteś głupi, Kazunari.- powiedział Shintaro, poprawiając swoje okulary.

Takao nie mógł uwierzyć, w to, że go pocałował. I w to, że w ogóle się do niego odezwał!

- Czego ryczysz, nanodayo?!- wkurzył się Midorima.- Wybaczam ci przecież, debilu!

- J...ja...ja...j...jestem taki...sz...szczęśliwy...na...nanodayo.- Takao rozbeczał się zupełnie.

- Gezz.- Midorima westchnął cierpiętniczo.- Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć mi, że...męczą cię te...te sny.

- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, Shin-chan, przepraszam.- szeptał Takao, wtulony w tors zielonowłosego.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

Koniec


End file.
